


Timelords Can't Fall in Love

by AtomicFireSymphony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicFireSymphony/pseuds/AtomicFireSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose spending her years chasing after a relationship that couldn’t truly happen was only going to hold her back.  The Doctor could see that clearly now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelords Can't Fall in Love

The Doctor had never met someone like Rose. She could handle herself in any kind of situation with strength, independence, and wit, to top. She wasn’t afraid to chew out those in the wrong, much to his entertainment, but she also had the compassion and empathy to help those that really needed it, regardless of the species. No, there wasn’t any other human in the galaxy like Rose. It was why he had asked her to join him in the first place. All of this travelling, everything they’d seen together, had only let her shine more. He couldn’t help but match her grins and marvel at her abilities. She was incredibly special to him, and yet, it wasn’t met to be.

You would think, after hundreds of years, the Doctor would have expected to eventually encounter a romantic interest. He’d encountered just about every other kind of relationship: that of a grandfather figure, that of crazy uncle, that of a great friend. But no, all of that time had disillusioned him to the possibility. A Timelord couldn't fall in love, not after this many years. However, Rose stirred something inside of him, an admiration and love that made it hard to concentrate sometimes, but extremely easy to smile. He never would have expected that from the first time he gripped her hand and told her to run. There was a brilliant heat in his hearts that had exponentially grown until it was impossible to ignore anymore. For a short time he’d let the illusion build; he’d let himself, and her, believe that the fire they were building would always exist.

But now that he could see that her departure would mean a better life, the lie became evident, smacking him in the face. She needed to be with her family; she needed to create her own life, her own amazing adventure. Rose spending her years chasing after a relationship that couldn’t truly happen was only going to hold her back. He could see that clearly now. 

She wasn’t happy about the prospect. Neither was the Doctor, but he had to be the strong one. He couldn’t let the pain show, and looking her in the eyes was becoming increasingly difficult. He moved away from her, distracting himself by explaining his plans. Rose, as stubborn as always, started to argue with him, then her mother. Pete briefly met his gaze, fully understanding the reasoning behind the Doctor's decision. They both pulled out the dimension cannons that were stuffed in their coats. Rose had no time to react before the device sucked her away. Her absence left the room with a disturbing emptiness. The Doctor swallowed slowly and comforted himself with the fact that she was safe. He needed to focus on the mission he had ahead of him.


End file.
